A cursor is generally used to point a desired item out of several items displayed on a display screen of, e.g., a CRT or liquid crystal screen. More specifically, a cursor is displayed on a display screen and is moved using a pointing device such as a mouse. Since the cursor is moved to a desired position, and a predetermined operation (e.g., an operation such as a click) is performed, a desired item can be pointed.
In some games, it is necessary to point a desired item out of several items on a game screen. These games include a game in which several spots (these “spots” are not explicitly displayed on a display screen) each of which generates an event upon pointing are set in the game space as a three-dimensional virtual space, and the spots are searched for on the screen.
In games as well, a cursor is generally displayed on a game screen for use in pointing such a spot. Devices operated by a player to change the display position of the cursor include a cross key, joystick, and the like. When each direction key component of a cross key is pressed, the cursor moves in the direction indicated by the direction key component. When a joystick is tilted, the cursor moves in the direction in which the stick is tilted.
In some games, the position of a spot of this kind dynamically changes in a game screen. In this case, it is burdensome for a player to move the position of a cursor using, e.g., a cross key or joystick while following the position of the moving spot.
Even when the spots are stationary in the game screen, it is also burdensome for the player to align the cursor with the position of the spot using the cross key or joystick.